User talk:KumataNuva
Alright--since you mentioned to contact you here rather than on BZPower from now on, I have a few questions and an "if you want to" request here. *Would Dreadnought work with the League temporarily if they needed powerless heroes to fight a battle against the Children of Equality? Would Warlock do so? *Are there any other completely powerless heroes/mercs that would potentially have enough teamwork potential to make a mission onto an enemy ship work (besides likely X-Calibur)? Which ones would probably be available to do so at some point between August and early November 2007? *if you want to Would you be willling to draw TWiYH Fletch at some point? (basically Falcon as previously drawn, but with a female-typical body, medium-length hair, 10 years older, with golden-orange gloves instead of blue ones, crimson-colored goggles instead of blue ones, and with "synthesizers" on her shoulders that can produce new darts/grenades/anesthetic charges for her instead of explicitly carrying them on her person. Her bodysuit is also retailored.) Toa Neya (talk) 05:25, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Also, do you still have the earlier one-off stories you wrote? Toa Neya (talk) 01:38, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm guessing these questions are related to your story plans, bear in mind if you're thinking of using characters belonging to other people you will need the owners' permission in most cases. (There are several "free" characters however whose owners left however) - In theory yes Dreadnought would. He'll do most stuff as long as he's compensated well for it (monetarily or some other personal gain) and as long as he feels he'll be able to go free afterwards. Towards the end of the RPG he was by necessity masquerading as a solo hero called Gadgeteer - who would also help the League, but for free, in order to keep up his masquerade. So it would depend on the timeframe. Warlock definitely would; the Order of Extortion have worked with both the League and Coalition in the past. You pay 'em, they'll do it. - I'm assuming August 2007 onwards is after TSTW? (I know we said TSTW took place in that year but I dunno if we determined exactly what months it spanned). Powerless characters were a bit of a rarity, not surprising given the main selling point of the game is you can have superpowers. Looking at it, I think this wiki could use a "powerless" tag... Of my own characters I can only suggest Rainbow Warden, a League member who I've done next to nothing with yet, and Hesiv, a villain-for-hire, so if someone's paying... - Sure, I'd be fine with drawing her, emphasis on "at some point" though. I have just recnetly started working on a webcomic so I have a bit of an artistic backlog, but I'll make room to draw her eventually. Yes, I have those stories, they read pretty cringeworthy to me now though X( Did you want to see them? I suppose I could create temporary pages for them here, and paste them. KumataNuva (talk) 10:33, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Azophel/Rumplestiltskin/TSTW Chronicler mentioned a loose "1 year OOC=1 month IC" rule of thumb when chronicling time events during the RPG proper in his PMs--which puts the RPG between January 2007 and June 2007. The Children of Equality arc--which would bring them into the light as playable characters in TWiYH (and which I think I might write about this summer)--would theoretically take place between mid-August and late October or early November of 2007. The important part is that the end of the arc (which I would primarily focus on) would take place in a natural Sigma Radiation hotspot in the Devil's Sea off the coast of Japan--which by necessity would require heroes and mercenaries who can function without any access to Omega-Radiation-derived powers, much like events in the Bermuda Triangle. Fletch--who at this point would have just come out to herself and would still have her physical strength from TSTW--would be one such hero, and one who has her own reasons to be interested in finding out what was happening. When did Hesiv, Dreadnought, and Warlock originally start their mercenary work? I get the feeling that they might make good background characters in Fletch's past--at the very least as mercenaries she previously encountered. A team of Fletch, X-Calibur, Rainbow Warden, Dreadnought, Warlock, and Hesiv (possibly either-or-ing RW and Hesiv and hero who does not like working with heroes outside the League, let alone villains, as well as "Gadgeteer" and Warlock master and magic master that scrambles tech) sounds like it would have plenty of potential already. I'm actually kind of tempted to include a planned character who trained Fletch--one who shared some of her equipment and probably has a *lot* of experience worth sharing. I'm interested in reading the past stories partially for archival purposes (seeing as almost everything from the 2007 thread is inaccessible), partially to get a better sense of the characters involved (which could also help jog some memories of events I want to write about--particularly those involving the Twister and Sluice), and partially because nostalgia (particularly for To Rule the World!). Also agreed that a powerless tag would be nice. Come to think of it, a lot of "power tags" would be nice, too... Toa Neya (talk) 21:02, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay, well if the RPG finished June 2007 and this story takes place a few months later, then Dreadnought would be available as Gadgeteer, X-Calibur might '''not be available at all, but I'll have to nail that down. I'm still working out resolutions to my own loose plot ends and character arcs (of which I admittedly have a huge amount). Dreadnought has been a mercenary for about 20 years, so it's definitely possible for Fletch to have had a previous encountered with him. However, since he is masquerading as a solo hero called Gadgeteer during the time of the story, Fletch '''wouldn't know that the two are one and the same (the short version is that Dreadnought was nearly captured by a government agent and, forced to go on the run, made a new armour/identity for himself so as to evade suspicion). Could make for a bit of dramatic irony though, for Fletch to recall an armoured mercenary she'd worked with who Gadgeteer reminds her of somehow. Depending on whether the team knows about her coming out, you could even have double irony in Gadgeteer thinking of a male mercenary 'Falcon' he'd worked with who reminds him of Fletch somehow. Hesiv I imagine has been around for a couple years, most of the time she gets hired by other villains to act as a guard of some sort. Warlock actually joined the Order of Extortion during the RPG; before that he was a solo villain too. So unless Falcon was more morally ambiguous in the past and didn't mind being hired by villains, then he'd only really have crossed paths with these two as enemies. I would treat my old stories as a rough guide to canon rather than word-for-word exact, because I was a worse writer back then and some characters aren't written the way I would write them now. I'll put them up soon, but I need to comb through and remove some HTML formatting I have saved in there so stuff like italics appeared properly when they were posted on BZPower. It's worth asking TSTW Chronicler too, if you haven't already, about any powerless characters of his. He probably knows of more that belonged to inactive players and are thus up for grabs. Although he is on holiday for the next 2 weeks so won't get back to you right away. KumataNuva (talk) 09:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Powerless Characters I'm going to continue this conversation here, in an attempt to keep it all together. Also, because I don't feel confident offering up other people's characters without Kumata's judgement as backup. =P The closest I have to a powerless character who isn't CoE is Bounty, a bounty hunter who can detect others' superpowers. I'll have to clean up his page if you want to use him; odds are I'm going to overhaul his character a bit and make him one of my PCs in TWiYH. Half-Dragon has Kinetic, a Japanese League member I don't believe he ever used. I consider it likely he made the team, given his proximity to the issue at hand. I'd also suspect that Ultionis would have been involved somehow, but that's more of a stretch. CoKK had three characters of note - Paladin, Fake, and The Technician (IX). From what I remember, Paladin was wrapped up in a plot with Fade's ex-girlfriend's father, so I wouldn't use him. Supposedly "Fake" had her own alias, but CoKK never shared what it was so I'd steer clear of her, too. The Technician would probably make a good addition to the team, despite being a teenager and a rookie. I know TPTI has some characters which might be good for this; as he had his own story series he wanted to introduce them in, though, I'm currently checking with him to see if they're available. Also, I feel it's worth noting that I'm in the process of rewriting To Rule the World!, to be posted once the new forum is up, so it's probably not worth the time to try to post the original version up here. As for Apocalypse and Genesis, Kumata, what do you think about tacking on an "Archive" subforum to The Writer's Nook? We can post A&G, along with CoKK's old stories, so that they're available to the public without clogging up the Wiki or making it look like they're newly written stories. The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 08:11, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Nah I wouldn't worry about the "archive" thing; now that I'm posting my old stories here and cringing at my old writing, I think I'll rewrite them and repost them for the new forum. Nothing as major as what you're doing with TRTW, just ironing out some bad lines and wonky plot details. Besides, even the untouched stories of CoKK might be new/interesting reading to some viewers. KumataNuva (talk) 11:20, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of various users' old characters: any advice on contacting Half-Dragon (or CoKK, if he doesn't respond to the message I left on his talk page)? HD hasn't been active on BZPower since late 2014, and he hasn't read the message I sent him yet. Toa Neya (talk) 18:18, June 6, 2016 (UTC) The TSTW Chronicler is the one who has been attempting to contact people so he'll know more than me, however if I'm not mistaken both Half-Dragon and CoKK are gone. When the RPG died a lot of players just left BZPower and are uncontactable/lost interest in TSTW. KumataNuva (talk) 18:15, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately I don't have much to add. My sole means of contact with many of the old TSTW! players is through BZP, and many players just don't log in any more. Half-Dragon disappeared before the end of TSTW!; by the time he came back TSTW! had fallen by the wayside, and he hasn't logged back in since that I can tell. Transairion hasn't been on BZP in a year, and from what I can tell he was never too enthused about the prospect of a new RPG because he had plots planned which he wouldn't be able to capitalize on due to the time skip. Even TPTI hasn't been on BZP since March from what I can tell, which means that I may very well be short a key staff member who I've been counting on having. I intend to send out a mass of PMs to all the old players once I've finished setting up the site, and hope that if they ever log back in they'll make their way to TWiYH at some point far into the considerable future. CoKK hasn't been on the wiki in years; he told me that he does periodically check BZP every few months to look for any messages from the old TSTW! crew, but as this was two years ago I can't say if he continues to do so or not. Your best bet would be to message him there and wait a considerable time for a reply; if you'd rather not, all I can suggest is study up on the characters and try your best to write them properly. *shrugs* The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 00:27, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm surprised TPTI was going to be that involved; I thought in giving you creative control of the sequel he was effectively handing everything over. I'm still in contact with Transairion elsewhere online; he seems interested in the new RPG. If either of you wanted me to hit him up with questions or anything about his characters let me know. KumataNuva (talk) 19:09, June 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm glad to hear that Transairion is still on board; I don't have any pressing questions to ask him at the moment, but for chronicling purposes I am interested in what might have transpired with Technax and Silver after the RPG closed. No need to pester him about that now, though; I'm happy to wait until everything's set up and I don't have a mountain of backlogged work to do. Technically speaking, TPTI never gave me any creative control over the sequel; the only thing he actively asked me to do was to set up the new site, which was my idea in the first place. With the exception of the plot you and I worked out (which I devised because he said he didn't have anything in mind last I spoke with him), I ran almost everything by him, from the time-skip to the futuristic tech level, and he approved it. All I've done is compile everyone's dangling plot threads and extrapolate where things would be nine years in the future; I still fully expected that he would be the GM. The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 07:11, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Incidentally, how did you find Transairion? I'm trying to see if I can find any leads to potential interests in HD's old TSTW posts. On a semi-related note, I'm tempted to start a TVTropes page for TSTW and TWiYH. Who knows, *maybe* it could bait a few people back in? Toa Neya (talk) 23:53, June 10, 2016 (UTC) I was just in contact with him on BZPower and it carried over after we both left the site. We were/are actually discussing the followup to his own loose plot ends, since SIlver and Sluice were tied so closely together. I 'unno about TVtropes, I feel like it'll just get buried in the mix. If you think it'll draw more interest though, then I guess it couldn't hurt? KumataNuva (talk) 08:26, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I, for one, would be interested in seeing what a glorious mess a TSTW! TVTropes pages would look like, regardless of whether it brings people in or not. =P On an unrelated note, my goal was to make the new site open to the public on the 20th. I may not open TWiYH until a few days after that, to give people enough time to wrap their heads around the layout and do a few more back end tweaks, but there's not much left to do besides overhaul the wiki. Kumata, could I trouble you to help me comb through some pages here and unprotect them? With the exception of the template pages and the front page, I'd like everything to be open for editing before we unveil the site so that players can hop over here and hopefully expound on their characters' pages. The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 14:10, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Were there specific pages you had in mind or do you just mean to look for any that aren't unprotected? KumataNuva (talk) 16:59, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much just unprotect anything you come across. Mass-protection is against Wikia's terms of use, so I just wanted to get that cleared up over the next week. The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 17:23, June 12, 2016 (UTC) By the way, what's the URL of the new RPG site? Toa Neya (talk) 01:53, June 20, 2016 (UTC) http://tosavetheworld.freeforums.net/ The site's going to be in maintenance mode until probably sometime in the early afternoon, Eastern Standard Time. As the forum layout, RPG setting, and extended character limit will take some getting used to for some, I'm planning on opening the forum tomorrow and then giving players the week to work out character profiles and whatnot. Depending on how long it takes everyone to get situated, I'll open TWiYH sometime between Wednesday and Friday. Super excited to have gotten this far! ~ The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 03:18, June 20, 2016 (UTC) All right, so it took about five hours more than I'd expected, but we are officially open for business! The TSTW Chronicler (talk) 00:12, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Question about Fletch art usage rights Hi Kumata! Would you mind if (provided I credit you/link to your DA) I used Fletch's art as a basis for an alternative incarnation of her on another superhero play-by-post game? Toa Neya (talk) 20:42, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Sure; that's fine! KumataNuva (talk) 12:16, September 9, 2016 (UTC)